Untouchable
by PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: He faces me, looking torn. He then asks me if this is real. I ask him what he means, and he begins to descibe the shiny memories. I tell him those aren't real, but there are memories that are. The good memories of us, the ones where he was kind to me


_**Untouchable**_

**A/N: There's two versions of this song, so I decided to make a songfic about it. The original version is by Luna Halo, which is a boy band, and the cover version is by Taylor Swift. Katniss gets the girl version, and Peeta the guy version during memorable moments in Mockingjay. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, not the song, not the characters, not even the plot, this is something that I pieced together, that's all.**

_**Katniss**_

_Untouchable like __a distant diamond sky, I'm reaching out _

_And I_

_just_

_Can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you_

_I'm caught up in_

_you_

I miss Peeta. My Peeta, the boy with the bread, not the one that was hijacked. I wish he would come back. I can't sleep at night, not with all the nightmares. I hold the pearl that he gave me on the beach and remember how he used to be, and hope that he will come back to me.

_**Peeta**_

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky,_

_Keep reaching out and I still can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you._

I hate Katniss. I don't know why sometimes I doubt this and seem to remember that I used to love her. The shiny memories take over, and I am filled with rage. And yet...there are other memories, ones that tell me the opposite about her. I don't know who she is anymore. I don't even remember who I'm supposed to be.

_**Katniss**_

_Untouchable burning_

_Brighter than the sun_

_And when you're_

_close_

_I feel like coming undone_

I went to visit him today. He called me a "piece of work." Maybe he finally realized what a terrible person I am; maybe he finally sees the real me. But he looked so broken, and I miss him so much. I just don't know what to do anymore. Gale tries to comfort me, but all I can think of is Peeta's strong arms around me at night, and his ever-promising kisses.

_**Peeta**_

_Untouchable burning hotter than the sun_

_And when you're close I just want to come undone_

I can't touch her, I can't even get close to her, I just can't stand her. How dare she come talk to me like that, after all of the things that she has put me through? And why do I still feel drawn to her? I am torn. My rage and passion are burning me from within.

_**Katniss**_

_In the middle of the night_

_When_

_I'm in this dream_

_It's like_

_A million little stars_

_Spelling out your_

_name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on,_

_come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

I am still having nightmares. But now they star a Peeta that I long to be with again, one that hates me nowadays. How will I ever sleep at night? I just can't handle the nightmares without him.

_**Peeta**_

_And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

_Little taste of heaven_

I had a dream about Katniss last night. It was actually a good dream though, which is strange. I dreamt about the kiss that we had in the cave during the first Hunger Games that we went to. I am now more perplexed than ever.

_**Katniss**_

_It's half full_

_And I won't wait_

_here_

_All day_

_I know you're saying_

_That you'd be here_

_Anyway_

I take my watch at midnight to guard Peeta under the light of the moon. Peeta is awake and after a while he speaks up and we began a conversation. I wonder what it's like not being able to tell the difference between illusion and reality. I want to tell him who he is, so that he'll stop living in this nightmare and finally make up his mind and thus return to his usual self. But I just can't come up with anything; I am worthless.

_**Peeta**_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_

_I know you'll say that I'll be here anyway_

Finnick suggested that I ask questions. But I don't know where to begin, or who to trust. Katniss is the only one who knows, and I just can't figure her out. As I watch her, I see her sitting there, looking small and frail under the moonlight. A mixed feeling of revulsion and longing takes over me. I don't know what to do now.

_**Katniss**_

_But you're_

_Untouchable burning_

_Brighter than the_

_sun_

_Now that you're close_

_I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like_

_A million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta, come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be_

_together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

He faces me, looking torn. He then asks me if this is real. I ask him what he means, and he begins to descibe the shiny memories. I tell him those aren't real, but there memories that are. The good memories of us, the ones where he was kind to me even when I didn't deserve it, are the ones that are real.

_**Peeta**_

_And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on come on_

_I wanna be together_

_come on come on_

_And in the middle of the night we could form this dream_

_I wanna feel you in the dark lying next to me_

_You gotta, come on come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on come on little taste of heaven_

At first I wasn't sure if I should believe Katniss or not. But when she began to describe to me what I was really like, I began to realize that the real me loved her, and that she herself may even love me. She said that my favorite color is the soft orange of sunset. Then, after I conjured one up in my head, she added: "You're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double-knot your shoelaces."

_**Katniss**_

_Oh_

_In the_

_middle of the night_

_Waking from this dream_

_I wanna feel you_

_By my_

_side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta, come on, come on_

_Say that we'll_

_be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh,_

_oh_

_I'm caught_

_Up in you_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Untouchable_

_burning_

_Brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close_

_I feel like_

_coming undone_

I told him what I could, and I stopped myself before I did anything stupid like cry. I can only hope that one day he will come back to normal and make the nightmares go away. But right now, he's too far away, yet too close at the same time.

_**Peeta**_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta, come on come on_

_Don't make me wait forever_

_Come on come on_

_And in the middle of the night we could form this dream_

_I wanna feel you in the dark, lying next to me_

_You gotta come on come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

_Little taste of heaven_

_My little taste of heaven_

It's all my fault. She's right, I'm the mutt, I killed someone from our squad. I asked her to finish me off. But she kissed me instead, holding on to my wrists and asking me to stay with her. She brought me back to reality, her gray gaze steady on mine. I stopped shaking. "Always," I murmured.

_**Katniss**_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this_

_dream_

_It's like_

_A million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You_

_gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Oh, ohwa, oh_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this_

_dream_

_It's like_

_A million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta, come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

Only Peeta can give me what I need: the dandelion in the spring, its bright yellow that means rebirth, promising me that life can go on and be good again. So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."


End file.
